The New Years Party
by theboardwalkbody
Summary: Joe was throwing the annual New Years Party. Every year it was the same thing. But this year someone got a little something extra. WARNING: RATED M


WARNING: Uhhh...well...it's rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own Empire Records

* * *

"Hey Deb! Have you seen Mark?" Rabecca asked.

It was 10 minutes 'till Midnight and she hadn't seen Mark in a while. She didn't want him to miss going up to the roof.

"I think he went into the back with Eddie. Something about brownies." Deb answered.

"Damn it not again!" Rabecca said as she ran to the back room. "Mark!"

"Huh?" he answered, startled.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Eddie made me some more brownies. You want one? I haven't eaten any yet." he said as he held up a brownie wrapped in tin foil.

"Mark." Rabecca whined. "Stop eating those. Come on, get Eddie, were going up to the roof soon."

"Alright." Mark said, as he got off the couch.

Rabecca walked back out into the store. Joe and Jane were giving out noisemakers and Lucas was tossing everyone those confetti guns. "Warren" -that wasn't his name, but everyone called him it anyway- was sitting on the couch just happy to be there. Gina and her current boyfriend were making out in one of the listening booths. They've been all over each other since they started going out 3 days ago. Deb was giving everyone new years buttons and Berko was helping her hand them out. Deb and Berko had gotten back together after their unexplained breakup only 3 months ago. AJ and Corey were waiting patiently to go up onto the roof. AJ was holding her against him and whispering into her ear. Rabecca secretly wished that it was her and Mark doing that.

Just as everyone was headed up to the roof, Mark and Eddie came out of the back room decked out in the weirdest gear ever. Giant sunglasses, lays, streamers clipped in their hair, beads, and clip on earrings that said NEW and YEAR.

"HEY!" Rabecca yelled at them. "Why didn't you guys tell me? I wanna dress up!"

"Oh, sorry." Mark said. "Here. Have these."

He took off the streamers in his hair and clipped them into Rabecca's shoulder length black and pink hair. Then he took off the sunglasses and put them on her.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem-o." he smiled.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Gina said holding on to her boyfriend as everyone waited to go to the roof.

"Yeah, lets go!" Rabecca said.

They all headed upstairs and waited for the new year. It was cold and Rabecca started shivering. She only owned a light jacket. Mark walked over to her and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She smiled and thanked him.

Midnight. Everyone went crazy; jumping, yelling, firing the confetti guns, blowing the noise makers. The music was still blasting from downstairs and that added to the noise. Then once everyone got over making noise it was time to say 'Happy New Year' to everyone.

AJ and Corey kissed, Joe and Jane kissed, Berko and Deb kissed, Gina and her boyfriend continued to make out. Rabecca couldn't take it anymore. She turned around to face Mark, put his face between her hands and kissed him. Once the shock wore off he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Well its about fucking time." Warren said.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Rabecca and Mark. Several of them clapped and screamed. They all knew how much they liked each other, and have tried several times to tell them they belonged together. But Mark and Rabecca were just too afraid to tell each other.

Rabecca broke the kiss and Mark looked at her confused.

"I cant kiss you all night." she said.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." he said.

"I bet you wouldn't." she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." she smiled, gave him his jacket back, and went to say Happy New Year to everyone else.

Now it was one am. Several people started leaving already. Gina and her boyfriend left right after 12. Corey was getting tired so she headed home. AJ left shortly after that.

"I think I'm gonna head home now." Mark said.

"Alright." Joe said. "Don't forget there's no work tomorrow."

"I wont." Mark said. Then he hugged Rabecca. "Bye Becky."

"Hold on a minute." she said. "Hey guys I'm leaving too. I'm super tired."

They all said their goodbyes and Mark and Rabecca left the store.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow if you wanna hang out?" he asked.

"Actually, I was hoping I could kinda…go home with you?" she said a little nervously.

"I thought you were tired." he said.

"Not too much, and I told my mom I was sleeping over Corey's." she answered.

"Then why didn't you leave with her?" he asked.

"Because its not her I wanted to spend the night with." she answered.

"Then who…OH!" he figured it out and smiled.

"Yeah." Rabecca answered.

"Well, I don't know…I mean, that's lying to your mom. And that's not nice. Give me one good reason I should let you come to my house." he smirked.

"Oh I'll give you a good reason." she said as she pinned him up against the wall. She pinned his head between her lips and the wall behind him as she pushed her lower body against his. She broke the kiss only a few seconds after.

"Okay." he breathed. "Okay, that's a good reason."

"I thought it would be." she answered.

They walked to Marks house; it was only around the corner. Mark used his key to open the door since his mom was sleeping already, and the two of them snuck up to Marks room. The room was fairly large and very messy. Clothes, CDs, shoes, and skateboarding things lay all over the floor. The bed was probably the only thing not a mess. The covers were pulled up semi-neatly over the queen sized bed. Rabecca wished her bed was that big, but she was stuck with just a twin size.

Mark quietly closed the door and before he could turn around to face Rabecca, she walked up to him.

"Now, where did we leave off?" she whispered in his ear.

Before turning around, he locked the door. "I think you need to remind me."

"I thought I might." she said.

She pulled him against her because she knew that if she pinned him against the door it would make too loud a noise when his body hit it. She kissed him rather roughly and Mark kissed back. He's wanted this for so long, and he wasn't going to hold back now. Rabecca made the next move by unzipping his jacket and throwing it to the ground. In response he unzipped hers and threw it amongst all his clothes.

From that point on Rabecca was in control. She slid her hands up under his lose shirt and ran her hands over his chest before she took it off completely. Then once it was off instead of resuming making out with him she kissed his neck, then his shoulder, then his collarbone. Then she began a trail of kisses down to his belly button. She kissed there for a while as she undid the button on his jeans. She pushed him against a wall, and then pulled his pants down to his knees. She gently rubbed his penis through his boxers and she heard his breathing increase. She smiled as she pulled down his boxers.

She rubbed the head of his hard cock and then the base of it when she put it in her mouth. Mark gasped at the contact and closed his eyes for a moment as the pleasure hit him. Rabecca went as far down as she could before starting to lick him. She rubbed her tongue along the bottom of his penis before licking around the head. Then she moved her mouth back up to suck on just the head and lick just the tip.

After a minute or so of switching between doing those things, Mark couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed the hair on the back of her head as he thrust his hips towards her when his orgasm took over. Rabecca caught it all and swallowed it before removing her mouth from him. When she did, Mark sunk to the ground and Rabecca sat next to him.

"You've really never had that done to you before have you?" she asked.

"No." he gasped as he tried to get some air.

"Well then how was it.?" she asked.

"Amazing." he breathed.

"Amazing huh? Well, then you owe me." she smirked.

"Oh yeah?" he said as he caught his breath.

"Definitely." Rabecca said."

Using the strength he just got back Mark stood up, pulled his pants up so he could walk, and picked Rabecca up. He then placed her on his bed. He didn't hesitate to pull down her pants and underwear. He knew what she wanted. He threw her clothes on the floor and then kissed up from her shin to her thigh. Then he parted her legs, and looked up at her face wondering if she really wanted him to do this. The look in her eyes told him she did.

He got between her legs and put his face close to her now soaking wet pussy. He took one hand and rubbed it. She had shaved and felt soft. Mark licked her pussy and heard her moan. This made him want to hear her moan more. So he licked her again. Then he took two fingers and put them inside her. She started moaning more than before and so he moved his fingers faster. He licked her clit as he did so. He sucked on it, licked it, and bit it lightly once or twice.

A while later, he found himself once again hard. Rabecca's moaning and the taste of her had made him want her so much, but he didn't know if she wanted him that much just yet.

"Mark." she moaned. "I want you inside me."

He stopped and looked up at her. "Now?"

"Yes. Mark. Please." she said.

"But, I don't have…" he realized he didn't have any condoms and became really angry with himself.

"There's one in my jeans pocket. Got it from Gina's boyfriend." she said.

Mark didn't think he ever got out of bed so fast. He found her jeans in the mess and found the condom in one of the pockets. He got back on the bed and put it on.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes Mark." she answered.

He placed himself between her legs again and very slowly slid into her. She was so tight that he almost came again. She whimpered as he entered her. She had never done this before. Once she got used to the feeling, she told him to go faster. He did as she said. He thrust into her fast but then slowed his pace and instead went deeper when he needed to catch some breaths.

"Please go faster Mark." Rabecca breathed. "Please." she moaned again.

He sped up again. Rabecca put her hand between them so that she could rub her clit.

"Im gonna cum." she said shortly after.

"Me too." Mark breathed.

Her moaning got louder as she got closer to orgasm. She felt Marks cock pulse as he got close. His legs started shaking and his thrusts became erratic. She rubbed her clit faster.

When she came she bit into Marks shoulder so that she wouldn't be loud and wake up his sleeping mom. Her pussy tightened around Marks cock causing him to be pushed over the edge and cum too.

The two of them collapsed and lay on the bed catching their breath.

"Happy new year Mark." Rabecca breathed. This was definitely going to be a good year for them.


End file.
